Hajime Hoshino
was a former professor of Jin Takayama, the father of Iyu Hoshino, and one of the first new type Amazons, the . Character History Amazon Involvement Hajime was visited by Jin when Nanaha became pregnant, discussing on how would the baby to be taken care of. Hajime noticed the intention of Jin to kill Chihiro due to his ideals of protecting humanity, and decided to make Nanaha to run away with Chihiro when he was born. Jin then became mad at Hajime and told him that what he had protected would be what destroyed his family, throwing him to the ground. In the process, Hajime cut his finger on a broken tube containing Chihiro's DNA, which entered his bloodstream. Haruka would later cooperate with Hajime to learn more about Chihiro and human-Amazon hybrids in general. Transformation Into An Amazon And Death Despite having discovered the lysogenic nature of hybrid cells, and noting that this is far more prevalent in Chihiro than in Haruka or Jin, he has no idea what the process means and what it does. Hajime eventually found it out the hard way--it turned him into one of the first New Type Amazons without him even realizing it was possible, on his birthday when he was celebrating with his family. The urge to feed on humans completely took over his consciousness, and he then went on a rampage, killing and eating his family, leaving blood stains and dead bodies of his family everywhere in his house. He was also nearly going to finish Iyu off, dragging her body along with him. When Kurosaki arrived at the scene, he was seen with blood stains all over his body and eating Iyu's left eyeball. Kurosaki struggled to kill him by shooting him rapidly until Haruka arrived. Haruka then transformed into Amazon Omega and killed Hajime, ending his life once and for all. Personality Hajime is a caring father and loved to take care of life before becoming an Amazon, as shown when he couldn't kill the innocent unborn Chihiro and cared so much of Iyu and her sister. Tragically, like all new-type Amazons, Hajime lost his mind and gave into his Amazon instincts, slaughtering and killing his family. Relationships *Amazons **Jin Takayama: He was once his mentor and have been both working together on genetic terms. Jin was the one who turned Hajime into an Amazon in an accident. **Haruka Mizusawa: Hajime started to befriend Haruka after learning on Jin's situation and trusted Haruka on what would happen to him and his family later. **Iyu Hoshino: His daughter. Hajime loved Iyu but because of this, when he turned into an Amazon, Iyu became his first target after he finally lost to his Amazon's nature. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Hajime Hoshino was portrayed by Jun Yamasaki, who also portrayed Toru Hojo in Kamen Rider Agito. Notes *Both him and his daughter are bird-type monsters. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazons **''Kamen Rider Amazons Season 2 the Movie: Reincarnation'' References Category:Amazonz Category:Kamen Rider Amazons Category:Good turns evil Category:Deceased Category:Bird Monsters Category:Vulture Monsters Category:Relatives